Greeting Voice
Greeting Voice is the 1st track to Yukiura's mini-album Prologue. Lyrics Kanji= おめでとう　Every birthday! ありがとう　Happy birthday! おめでとう　Every birthday! ありがとう　Happy birthday! Yeah Greeting voice 昨日今日明日　世界のどこか いつもだれかの　Birthday 照れくさいクセに　はずむ魂 俺には分かる　誰より 優しく色を変える　美しいこの大空 恐れずに比べてみたのさ　心の広さ おめでとう　Every birthday! ありがとう　Happy birthday! おめでとう　Every birthday! ありがとう　Happy birthday! Yeah　続く喜び Oh Yeah　胸に響かせ 生命（いのち）の鼓動　称えたいよ Yeah Greeting voice 春夏秋冬（しゅんかしゅうとう）　咲く花がある それぞれまるで　Birthday 雨に打たれたは　濃くなる緑 太陽に手を　伸ばして 生まれてきた訳など　今だけはどうでもいい たくさんの深まる出逢いに　隠れた答え 特別な　Every birthday! 毎日が　Happy birthday! 特別な　Every birthday! 毎日が　Happy birthday! Yeah　踊る気持ちを Oh Yeah　伝えたいだけ つながる言葉　輝かせる Yeah Greeting voice おめでとう　Every birthday! ありがとう　Happy birthday! おめでとう　Every birthday! ありがとう　Happy birthday! Yeah　祝福の声 Oh Yeah　リレーするのさ めぐりめぐらせ　終わらせない Yeah Greeting voice |-| Romaji= Omedetou Every birthday! Arigatou Happy birthday! Omedetou Every birthday! Arigatou Happy birthday! Yeah Greeting voice Kinou kyou ashita sekai no dokoka Itsumo dareka no Birthday Terekusai kuse ni hazumu tamashii Ore ni wa wakaru dare yori Yasashiku iro wo kaeru Utsukushii kono oozora Osorezu ni kurabete mita no sa kokoro no hirosa Omedetou Every birthday! Arigatou Happy birthday! Omedetou Every birthday! Arigatou Happy birthday! Yeah Tsuzuku yorokobi Oh Yeah Mune ni hibikase Inochi no kodou tataetai yo Yeah Greeting voice Shunkashuutou de* saku hana ga aru Sorezore marude Birthday Ame ni utareta wa kokunaru midori Taiyou ni te wo nobashite Umaretekita wake nado ima dake wa dou demo ii** Takusan no fukamaru deai ni kakureta kotae Tokubetsu na Every birthday! Mainichi ga Happy birthday! Tokubetsu na Every birthday! Mainichi ga Happy birthday! Yeah odoru kimochi wo Oh Yeah tsutaetai dake Tsunagaru kotoba kagayakaseru Yeah Greeting voice Omedetou Every birthday! Arigatou Happy birthday! Omedetou Every birthday! Arigatou Happy birthday! Yeah Shukufuku no koe Oh Yeah　RELAY suru no Meguri megurase owarasenai Yeah Greeting voice |-| English= Congratulations Every birthday! Thank you Happy birthday! Congratulations Every birthday! Thank you Happy birthday! Yeah Greeting voice Yesterday, today, tomorrow somewhere in the world It’s always someone’s Birthday Even though it’s embarrassing, their spirits rise I know that better than anyone This wide, beautiful sky that changes to a gentle color Unsurprisingly, is comparable to the wideness of our hearts Congratulations Every birthday! Thank you Happy birthday! Congratulations Every birthday! Thank you Happy birthday! Yeah The continuing joy Oh Yeah Resonates in my heart I want to praise this beat of life Yeah Greeting voice In spring, summer, fall, and winter there are blooming flowers In each and every one, there is Birthday To the green that darkens after struck by the rain Under the sun I hold out my hand Things like being born aren’t worth worrying about right now This answer was hidden in numerous intense encounters A special Every birthday! Every day is Happy birthday! A special Every birthday! Every day is Happy birthday! Yeah I only want to convey Oh Yeah These dancing feelings The entwined words are made to shine Yeah Greeting voice Congratulations Every birthday! Thank you Happy birthday! Congratulations Every birthday! Thank you Happy birthday! Yeah The voice of blessing Oh Yeah　Relays it Going around and around without end Yeah Greeting voice Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics